A Different Christmas
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Zack and Trini Christmas one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: My first time writing this couple so…Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. I got help with the ideas from Meloda26 and my sister and nephew._

**A Different Christmas**

"Come on, let's dance."

Zack grabbed Trini's hand and brought her out to the dance floor. The two began dancing and continued on for hours. There were lights all over the place and music, Christmas music. It was Christmas Eve and all the ambassadors had gathered together for yet another party at this time of year. The food was amazing and the decorations were out of the world. But soon enough the party ended.

Trini went over and found Jason by one of the couches, "Come on Jas, we need to get back to the hotel." Trini said as she gentle nudged Jason.

Within a few minutes the three of them headed out and into their care. Jason didn't say much on the ride back. Trini looked at him worried, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just didn't get that much sleep last night, I was reading that book Jena gave me all last night."

Zack looked at him before looking back to the wheel, "Was it worth it?"

"Not entirely."

Shaking her head Trini laughed a little as she said, "Well tomorrow's Christmas, you'll get plenty of sleep tonight?"

"Don't worry, I'll get sleep." Jason said smiling at Trini.

They all became quiet as they listened to one of the Christmas CDs they had. Even though they had all had their fun they still felt the effects of not being home for the holidays. Their parents and friends had sent them packages, but it just wasn't the same. After getting back to their apartments, and Trini grabbing a few things they went into Jason and Zack's room for their own celebration. They were lucky that all three of them were there; it made it a bit easier. Other kids still had parties or whatever, but they decided to just have something between the three of them.

"Well that was fun." Jason said as he took off his shoes.

"I agree. Didn't think they were going to have that party."

"Well it makes sense." Trini stated looking at Zack and than at Jason. "Remember the festival?"

The three friends remembered back to the beginning of December on the 6 when they decided to go to Switzerland's Chlausjagen Festival, also called Feast of St. Nichohlas. It was a big deal so after having an early dinner the three had headed down so they were there before dusk. As soon as the sun began setting it started. People came out wearing gigantic lanterns that were lit and in the shape of a Bishop's mitre on their heads. It continued with many other people and lights and colors. Finally at the end Christkindli had come who represented the Christ child. He brought gifts in a sleigh that had been drawn by reindeer.

It was a simple gift for everyone, but Trini, Jason and Zack had thoroughly enjoyed it.

Zack put his arm around Trini, "Okay, okay I get what you're saying."

Trini smiled at him and then looked at Jason, "I think I'm going to go and talk to my family for a bit, but I'll be back here for the movie, we're still watching it right?"

Jason nodded and Zack leaned towards Trini, "Of course we are, why wouldn't we?"

"Okay."

Trini went back into her room and quickly called her family, she was on the phone for a few hours before being getting off. Looking at her watch she changed into something more comfortable. She was very lucky to have Jason and Zack so close to where her room was at. First off considering that they were the only ones that she really knew and second she had grown up with them, so they were like her family. Although one didn't really seem to give her those brother feelings anymore, they were more, deeper. The dark haired beauty picked up the picture of the three of them their first week and looked at the darker man smiling in the picture.

What was it about Zack that made her heart flutter so? She was used to leaning on him, him putting his arm around her and pulling her closer, but lately she wanted to stay in that embrace. Setting the picture down she picked up the presents shaking her head, she shouldn't worry about him, and after all there were other girls he was interested in; other girls she'd help her get with.

Tonight was Christmas Eve and she was going to be spending it with 2 of her best friends and with that thought she headed back to the room.

While Trini was talking to her family both Zack and Jason called their families and talked to them. And, like Trini, they both go into more comfortable clothes to watch the movie in. Zack pulled out some snacks that the three of them enjoyed and then went to grab the drinks. After looking in the fridge for a few more seconds he closed it and looked at Jason, "Where's the grape soda?"

"Gone."

"You drank it?"

"No, remember how Jena and I were discussing things in here, she was thirsty. Why?"

"Trini wanted that for tonight."

"I'm sure she'll be okay with something different."

"I know." He stood and then put on his shoes, "But I'm going to get her some anyways."

"Alright." Jason watched as Zack left the room both shaking their heads.

As Zack walked to the vending machines he knew that Jason was right, Trini could care less; so why so insistent on getting it for her? Why was he recently going out of his way to make sure that he got specific things that she liked, or do things that she wanted to do? Was it because he liked her? Trini? One of his best friends since they were little. That was to weird and yet he found extremely comfortable with the feeling. He got the soda and headed back pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind so he could focus on watching the movie.

He got in to find Trini talking to Jason, it was probably about the fact that Jason looked as though he was about to fall asleep. "I don't think any amount of caffeine will keep this guy up. He would do it again for Jena."

"Very funny." Jason said throwing a pillow at Zack who ducked it.

"Alright, well now that you're back," Trini paused and saw Zack with the soda, "Is that for me?"

"Yeah, we were all out, so I got it for you." Zack said shrugging and handing her one and then putting the others back in the fridge.

"Thank you." Trini said smiling at him.

"Alright. What movie first?" Jason asked.

Trini held up A Christmas Carol, "Is this okay?"

"Sounds good." Jason said.

"I'm all for it."

Jason sat on his bed while Trini sat in one of the chairs and Zack laid down in his own bed. After the movie was over Trini and Zack looked to see Jason sleeping on his bed.

"I wonder when he fell asleep." Zack said.

Smiling Trini covered him in his blanket, "Did you want to watch another movie?"

"Yeah, put in the next one."

During the movie It's A Wonderful Life Trini got onto Zack's bed and the two sat there watching the movie. Near the end Trini glanced over at Zack who looked over at her at the same time. Smiling at each other they slowly leaned in and shared a gentle kiss. Pulling away they both looked at the other in shock.

It was Zack who first spoke, "Whoa. So what was that?"

Trini looked down, "I'm not sure. You?"

"Well, I'm fine with it."

Smiling Trini nodded, "Me too."

They both leaned in for another sweet kiss and then put in another movie to watch, both realizing that this indeed was a different Christmas than the two expected. Jason woke up to find Trini and Zack asleep on Zack's bed with her head on Zack's chest. Smiling this time Jason put a blanket on his friends who he knew had been dancing around the other one for a while and got back into his bed and went to sleep.


End file.
